


The Music That Started It All

by soxymoxy71



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Richie Tozier, First Meetings, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Medical School, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Music, Musician Richie Tozier, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, The Cure (Band) References, The Losers Club All Appear (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxymoxy71/pseuds/soxymoxy71
Summary: Eddie finally gets to leave his mother and go out on his own, but what will happen when an attractive lanky boy won't turn his music down in the apartment above?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Music That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something, so please tell me if you like it in the comments.  
> If you all like it then ill post another chapter. Yes the chapter is really short, but again im just testing the waters here. It may be really bad because I have only ever used this website for reading.:/ That aside please enjoy! I really hope you all like it.<3  
> Wattpad: @soxymoxy71  
> Tumbler: @soxymoxy71

It was Tuesday when the loud, obnoxious music started. It had been 2 weeks since Eddie pried himself from the grip of his over-bearing mother and packed his bags for a university far away from the hell hole, they call Derry, Maine.

Despite her attempts…

“Eddie-bear you are sick, you need to lay down. Then we can talk about this.” She had said sternly.

Right talk about it. Eddie had thought sarcastically.

He was excepted to the University of Maine, already found a decently clean apartment, and bought himself a one-way train ticket. He was not backing down. He was not going to let her get to him.

“No mom, I am not sick or diseased or whatever else you can come up with. I’m leaving there is nothing you can do to stop me. Goodbye Sonia.” Eddie practically spat at her with fury.

His mother had become shocked, mouth agape, but that had been quickly flooded over by anger and fear. Her face started to turn red. Eddie knew this expression all to well. 

“HOW DARE YOU!” Sonia screeched and reached out to grab Eddie’s wrist. All she got was a fist full of air because Eddie had already fled out the door with his bags.

He could hear her whining as he set his things into Bill’s parent’s car. She was still being very loud, and her voice was shrilly as always. God was Eddie ever happy to leave.

“But… Eddie-bear. You need me!” She loudly whined from the porch. Her voice now breaking.

She started to cry.

Eddie got into the car looked her straight in the eye and slammed the door shut.

And then they were off to the train station. Eddie can still remember the feeling of the weight floating off his shoulders very vividly. 

Eddie had easily settled into his apartment when he got to Orono. He found he quite liked living alone, it is nice not having someone watching your every move.  
He got a minimum wage job, but it’s not bad. He waits tables at a diner called *insert name*. 

Bill, his best friend since childhood, is going to the same university but, had wanted to get the whole “college experience” as he had said. So he opted to live in residence.

Eddie really wanted to experience life on his own. Be able to be by himself for a while.

And after a week of getting into schedule and settling in, Eddie started classes.

…

Tuesday. The music started playing on Tuesday at around 4:00pm. It played from 4:00pm to maybe 9:30pm, 10:00pm? He doesn’t know or care for that matter. 

Eddie thought it would be an occasional thing.

Eddie was very wrong.

Every night at 4:00pm the music would start up loud as ever.

Now, here he sits on a Saturday night trying to study for his first test of the year and then the damn music starts up. He looks at the time, sure enough its 4:00pm.

Suddenly Eddie can’t take it anymore.

Can they not turn their fucking music off for one night? Its been a god damn week! Eddie angerly thinks to himself.  
He grabs his phone and keys and marches up the stairs.

This is how he finds him self in front of the door with music blaring behind it. He knocks on the door.

No answer.

He bangs on the door with all his rage. Then pulls away finally registering what he is doing. That’s when the panic sinks in.

What am I doing? He panic-thinks.

The music gets turned down.

Eddie’s chest constricts. He instinctively reaches in his pocket for an inhaler. When he doesn’t find one, he remembers he left it at Sonia’s house. 

You don’t need it. Pull it together Kaspbrak.

The door opens.

“Can I help y-” Comes a husky voice but, it stops mid sentence.

Eddie looks up, he didn’t realize that he was staring at the ground.

A tall lanky man who looks to be Eddies age is standing in the doorway with his eyes practically bugging out of his head. His mouth falls open, but nothing comes out he just stares. Thus, making Eddie blush under the gaze.

His hair is a mess. Soft black curls sticking out every which way. Its long but not past shoulder length. Eddie likes it.

Dirty boy. He hears his moms voice say.

Eddie continues to look non the less, choosing to ignore her.

She’s not here. He tells himself.

Eddies is captured by honey-brown eyes. And the man is still just staring. His eyes are huge due to the big black bottle cap glasses that sit on the bridge of his nose. They probably make his eyes look bigger than they are. Eddie doesn’t mind.

Filthy boy. She says. 

No. He thinks as if telling her.

I’m aloud to like it.

They lock eyes for a moment, then Eddie clears his voice. Knocking the man in front of him out of his trance.

“Um, right.” The guy shakes his head as if it will help to clear his thoughts.

Eddie watches the mans hair flop. Then it seems as if he somehow did clear his thoughts because its as if something switched. He now stood taller, if that’s possible. The man is already at least 5’11! The boy also is now wearing a shit-eating grin on his face.

Eddie shouldn’t find it as attractive as he does. He has never seen anyone as attractive in his life and he hasn’t even really looked at the guy.

“Can I help you with something cutie?” Comes the man’s raspy voice again. More confident now.

Eddie blushes and huffs in response to the name.

“Yes, actually you can. My name is Eddie Kapsbrak and I live in the apartment below you.” Eddie deadpans, crossing his arms.

“Well aren’t you lucky!”

Eddie looks at him confused.

“What no, I- ”

“I’m Richie Tozier, nice to meet ya Eds!” He sticks his hand out to shake. Eddie’s face flushes.

Richie. 

Wait did he just say Eds? 

Nuh un, no way.

“Did you just call me Eds?” Eddie asks incredulously narrowing his eyes.

“Yes, sir I did. It’s called a nickname.”

“Eddie is a nickname, dumbass.”

“Yes, but I didn’t choose that one. This one I choose.” Richie says narrowing his eyes as well to mock him.

Eddie heart skips a beat.

His nickname for me?! Wait, I don’t even know this guy what the hell?

“Well it’s stupid and I don’t like it.” Eddie says straitening out.

“Well, then all the more reason to use it.” Richie slyly responds.

“Ugh, whatever, just could you please turn your music down? I’m trying to study because I have my first test tomorrow and I can’t study with the stupid music.” Eddies says all to fast and turns on his heels to race back to his apartment. Thus, hiding the fact that his face is probably a damn tomato. 

Eddie does catch how Richie’s smirk gets even bigger before he speeds off.

The music stayed quiet.

That night.

**Author's Note:**

> Again leave Kudos and comments if you liked it or if you didn't. Any feedback is great!<3  
> Wattpad: @soxymoxy71  
> Tumbler: @soxymoxy71


End file.
